fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Birdras
The Birdras is a species of sewer-dwelling bird kaiju that were created by Scoobydooman90001. Appearance The Birdras are large blue reptilian bird-like creatures with an eyeless head coming out of their upper chest, the neck of the creature being a mere stubby mess. Their beak is in a strange crooked hooked shape. They have two skinny legs with three talons at the end of them that they often stand upon, moving around by fluttering their wings. Their wings are typically violet in colour and come with a variety of different patterns on them. Being a species capable of shapeshifting, the Birdras can become anything. Some forms seen include a giant rat, a raccoon, a human being and an old motorbike. History According to the one Birdras that Sophie Ryans encountered, the Birdras used to be a savage race, attacking and eating all other forms of life to survive. When humans began to show their intellect as a capable, intelligent and dominant species, the Birdras noticed this and became more pacifistic. Retreating to the sewers where they now apparently reside, they eat smaller animals in order to survive. In Back to Basics, one particular member of the species had found itself under attack from Jason Voorhees after leaving the sewers, being relentlessly chased across the city. At first it simply attempted to escape. As Jason continued to hunt it down, it instead became a giant rat and tried fighting him. Being injured in the brief battle, it turned into a raccoon and escaped again, though Jason continued tracking it down. Soon finding a trail of blood that led him to a party, he realised that it had disguised itself as a human to blend in. This human in question was called Frederick, a friend of Sophie Ryans that the creature had chosen upon scanning her memory. Initially blending in by striking up a conversation with her about her deceased girlfriend, Katie Sinclair, it gave her a very rational view on the situation in an attempt to calm her down. This conversation was soon interrupted by Jason as he stormed the house, slaughtering everyone inside as he couldn't identify which person was the creature. In all the panic and confusion, Sophie and Frederick escaped to the second floor where he urged her to climb out of the window, not wanting to bring her any harm. However, the two of them were soon confronted by Jason. Revealing himself to her as a shape-changing creature, he advised her once more to leave and got into a final fight with Jason, changing back into its default form. Trying desperately to injure the creature, Jason charged directly towards the window and sent the two of them flying out into the streets below. The Birdras managed to give him the slip and seemingly vanished, confusing him. However, it soon revealed itself again, this time as a motorbike. Not giving him the chance to react, it sped towards him in one final effort to kill him, speeding into a wall and causing the two of them to crash. Jason and Sophie both woke up the next morning, unsure of what had really happened. Upon seeing some leftover remains of what appeared to be a vehicle, Jason made the assumption that he had killed the Birdras. Meanwhile, a tabby cat was seen watching Sophie through a window, as it recognised her. The fate of the creature was ultimately not revealed. Abilities The Birdras, being a shapeshifting species, can potentially have a lot of abilities. * Shapeshifting -''' The Birdras are able to transform into other creatures and even inanimate objects, though this requires more experience, effort and energy. The Birdras can also pick forms based upon people's memories, being able to scan their minds. * 'Morphing -' Whether they're in their default form or any other form, the Birdras can morph specific parts of their body. The one Jason encountered used this to retract its head into its body, as well as transforming the handles of the motorbike it had replicated into the beak of its default form. '''Gallery JVK Birdras Motorbike.png|Motorbike form Trivia * The Birdras are the only original creatures to appear in Jason vs. Kaiju. Category:Scoobydooman90001's Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Species Category:Races Category:Male Category:Female Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Friday the 13th: Jason vs. Kaiju (series)